Unexpected Attractions
by Tragedy Links Our Hearts
Summary: It's a new school year, which means new teachers, new friends, new crushes. How can Inuyasha handle the feeling of wanting to screw his teacher? Yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters. The wonderful Rumiko Takashi does.

**Title: **Unexpected Attraction

**Rating:** Pg-13 (will go up in later chapters)

**Warnings: **AU, swearing, and inappropriate thoughts, yaoi (later chapters)

Author's Note: This is important, so please read this. This story is placed in modern times, though I will, obviously, incorporate Inuyasha's demon traits as well as anybody else's who happens to be in the story. I will try to keep them as in character is possible. As for characters, I'll try to get as many into the story as possible. This is the first chapter. Please read and review. Helpful criticism is welcome. Oh, before I forget, this is YAOI. I won't be more noticeable till later chapters. It's just a warning.

An alarm clock rang; red numbers glowing 7:35. A clawed hand snaked out from underneath a pile of blankets and slammed down, shutting off the annoying object. After ten more minutes of laying there, the lump moved, a head and then body coming out. Inuyasha groaned as he eyed the broken clock, then at the time. He was so fucked, late on the first day of school.

Pulling himself out of the warm bed he got dressed, pulling on a pair of black jeans a bright red shirt. He didn't bother with socks as he put on his new vans. He didn't bother to do much with his hair, but then again, he never did. Grabbing a can of soda from the fridge, he picked up his book bag and pushed it over his shoulder, leaving, locking it behind him.

He was 17 years old and had his own apartment close enough to the school where it was within walking distance. He was about a block away when he heard some one calling his name. He looked a head and laughed. His friend, Kagome, was already yelling at him and he wasn't even at school yet.

He reached her about a minute later, "What's up Kagome?" He noticed the way she panted, so he assumed she ran all the way to school. He looked her up and down, sighing as he noticed the same outfit she usually wore, a green mini skirt, white top, and her plain black flats.

Kagome quickly caught her breath. "We have a new teacher!" Inuyasha noticed the coy grin that spread on her lips. He raised an eyebrow before taking a swig of his soda.

"Alright?" He obviously didn't see the big deal. Kagome heaved a big sigh at her friend. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, expecting a dramatic response to his lack of answer.

Kagome was about to answer but two more people came over to them, one a girl with long brown hair, and a boy with short black. The two girls squealed and talked rapidly about their summer, then about the new teacher. Inuyasha caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

Inuyasha saw Miroku eyeing Sango's ass, and on the girls' behalf, he whacked the supposed "monk" upside the head. Miroku winced and gave a sheepish smile. The girls had stopped talking and turned back towards the boys.

Sango smiled at Inuyasha, giving him a loose hug, then asked, "How was your summer?" He shrugged, giving a small smile back towards the girl.

"My summer was excellent thanks for asking." Miroku answered the question, a dramatic tone in his voice. Sango glared at him, saying flatly that she hadn't been talking to him.

Kagome watched the exchange between her friends, laughing. Sango and Miroku were perfect together. Too bad Sango was so stubborn. "Guys." The two still continued to bicker. "Guys." No response. "Guys!" The two finally looked at Kagome. "Were going to be late if we don't hurry." They sighed and started to walk towards the school.

They got there just in time. The school bell released a shrieking sound, meaning that the school day had started. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all gave a collective sigh. Kagome smiled at her companions' dim mood.

Giving a few hugs, they parted ways. Kagome and Sango going to Geometry, Inuyasha Chemistry, and Miroku gym.

Inuyasha took a seat towards the back, as he did every year. He looked at his schedule, noticing a new name as the teacher for Chemistry. Sesshomaru Taisho. He blinked but shrugged, _'Must be the new teacher Kagome was telling me about…'_

He laid his head against the back wall, feeling himself quickly falling asleep before he heard quiet talking all around him. He opened his eyes and almost found himself gasping at the new teacher.

He quickly assessed him. He had to have been about 6"0, he had sharp features, and a long mane of silver hair, combed to perfection. He also had gold eyes, like his, but they were so much different. They were cold, showing absolutely nothing. Inuyasha's eyes went further down, noting that he was thin, but probably muscled underneath the pressed white shirt. Going down south, he head on plain black pants and shiny black shoes.

After about five minutes of girls talking about how hot the new Chem. Teacher was and all the boys jealous, he spoke, "I am Sesshomaru Taisho. I will be your teacher for the rest of the year." All the students quieted when they heard him talk. One of the girls, Kagura almost moaned.

Inuyasha wasn't much different, except his reaction. He could practically feel himself hardening beneath his jeans.

He swallowed. This was going to be an interesting year.

**Author's Note #2: **Alright, I know how short this chapter is, but it's kind of a prologue. Anyways, next chapter will include more characters, and will definitely be longer. Well, I hope you enjoyed the scandalously short chapter. Read and review.


End file.
